Right back to the Starting Line
by Rebelfrog77
Summary: Merlin, or Colin as he goes by in 2016, has been waiting almost 1000 years for Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table to return. But what if he has the chance ( that's been forced onto him ) to go back and change his past... or future, ugh time travel is so confusing.
1. Chapter 1

Right back to the Starting Line.

Chapter 1

Colin pulled up his shiny white car to a dying park in the middle of an over expensive French city. This place would have to be the most ugly, brown, dead, over grown park he has ever been to. Perfect.

You see, Colin here was looking for something that contrasted with France's beautiful and romantic stereotype, he travelled all over, just to find this. Just to take a photo. Yeah, Colin's a professional photographer.

2016, almost 800 years since Merlin last saw Camelot at its finest. Since he last saw Arthur. Now, the once noble and morale people of the world were… well let's not crazy but over enthralled about everything. A girl sees a caterpillar? She better take a photo. A guy witness a cloud move? Oh! Put it on the internet. Everything is getting recorded and documented in 2016 better than any other of the years that Merlin has lived through. Not that he minds, that is his job nowadays anyway.

Merlin goes by another name now, Colin Morgan. He found that his name makes people giddy around him, because of the 'Arthurian' legend stuff. Merlin found some of the points wrong but that was perfectly fine. Even if it meant he was remembered to look like Dragoon the Great than his actual amazing self. Learning what society thought of him was fun and came with some plusses. He had his own TV show and everything! Thank you, BBC.

In 2016, Merlin was a well-respected photographer, historian, scientist, scholar, known traveller and Friend of the Crown of England. Yes, there is such thing. Merlin was happy with what he has become and found that waiting for Arthur in this century was easier than the last. New things invented and all. The technology was overwhelming and the medical advances made him wish Gaius was here just so he could see his expression.

He was living in France at the moment. Well, sort of living. He was on a job with his other 'war photographer' friends, Bradley and Angel. (yeah, yeah, I know I'm just changing the actor profession to photographer ok). Yes, he was a photographer, it's not that weird for an immortal to be ok, it may sound like a boring job, but if you think about it all he does it take photos of things that wouldn't happen in everyday life for the rest of society to see, so he gets to travel around the world. It's fun really.

Though not everything changed, he still wore his infamous grin and red neckerchief, though the piece of cloth around his neck was fitted and not just a 'piece of cloth' anymore. He still had that charm that would make anyone his friend. But now, he had better clothes and comfier beds. Wearing a blue-grey T-shirt, black denim jeans, and dark hiking boots, Colin stepped out of his rental car and readjusted his neckerchief. Gently gabbing a hold of his Nikon D500 camera that was dangling around his neck, Colin looked around and picked the perfect spot to take a shot.

Not many things shocked Merlin anymore, except for the fact that many people believe that magic doesn't exist, poor warlocks that have to go around a world that refuses to acknowledge magic! They are magic. Yeah, there are more warlocks now than ever, but not as many sorcerers now that he thinks about it. And then there were people who did believe in magic, but it was cards and illusions that anyone could do to manipulate the mind. So, when he was pulled aside from a particularly dark part of the park by an odd-looking lady telling him to "follow" he just went with it. Maybe he could get another photo. She pulled him by the arm into an alcove garden, which was placed where trees and bushes hid it. _This must be the middle of the park_ , he thought. It was actually quite mysterious, all dark except for the blotches of light that made it through some less dense trees, so he took a quick snap.

"Listen, old one," she started, which got merlins full attention. He did not look old at all! He looked like he was in his 20's at the least! Ugh rude, "some lands maybe be united but not all of Albion, you must go back! Fix this! It is your duty!"

She was just speaking nonsense to Merlin, and adding to her 'oddness' she had an accent he didn't recognize. Plus, she must know who he was or she wouldn't have said Albion, so this really strangely dressed lady knew about the magic community.

"The land will be untied, I promise, just when the King Arthur Pendragon returns." he tried to explain, but her grasp of his arm just tightens, to the point that makes him wonder if she was like a body builder or something under all the robes and scarfs. She must be at least sweating. She shook her head furiously.

"No! Now!" she screamed/ more like shouted but her voice was so high it sounded like a scream and pulled him behind her, further into the alcove garden, and disappeared. Inconspicuous. Ominous. _Huh_ , Merlin thought to himself, _that wasn't the oddest thing that has ever happened_. He thought back a couple years, not that long ago, in 2004.

He knew a couple of guys, well at the time he thought he knew just one guy but that perspective was changed, they were both named James. Apparently, they were separated at birth. But even so, the TWINS grew up to be police officers and marry a sweet lady named Linda. No, not the same lady that would be weird, two different women. Although they had no idea of each other's existence they-

Merlin was cut short of his flash back when he heard a sizzling sound, like something was burning. He was still in the little alcove area, for some absurd reason, and seeing as the sound was coming from that area, curiosity got the better of him. Hey, he's immortal, if something went wrong like; I don't know – the alcove blowing up – then the worst thing that would happen would be his camera getting fried. Which isn't desired either, he loved this camera.

Creeping closer and closer to the sound, he thought _maybe it's not such a good idea. That odd-looking lady probably has something to do with this... sound. Oh! Maybe it is the lady._ Merlin shrugged, but continued walking anyway. Immediately regretting that decision, a blinding white light flashed before his eyes, rendering him unconscious. The last thing he remembered thinking how cliché this seemed and that he should have taken a photo.

Waking up with a start, Colin looked around his surroundings. Bush, forest, trees, lake. Wait! He recognised this place, the lake of Avalon. But, well that was nowhere near France. Did he teleport? Was that what that white light that probably damaged his eyes was? That wasn't any type of teleportation spell he knew of. Maybe it was a stun spell, then the odd-looking lady teleported him? That was a valid explanation of what was going on.

He crawled to his feet and dusted off his back. He still had everything on him, camera – check, phone – check, wallet – check, keys – check, Taser – check. Why did he have a Taser on him? 'Because 2016 is a dangerous place and if the 'immortal' doesn't want a bodyguard then he will have a Taser' he remembered prince William say to him. So, he had everything, good. Taking out his phone, he tried to call Angel, but failed miserably as there was no service.

"Great." He said to himself, kicking at the dirt below his feet. He thought it would be best to look for a road, so, he started heading in the opposite direction of the beautiful lake he has always loved.

Now, don't take this the wrong way, but Colin here has almost fully forgotten about the facts of Camelot. He remembers the feelings and emotions that he felt, those would never leave him. But the facts in his mind are all messed up. He couldn't even remember Sir Kay, or wait, did he exist or was that the legend? Taking the Arthurian Studies class at uni was a bad idea. He just took it because he knew it would be easy to get more points overall. He wasn't completely sure if he was going the right way to Camelot or not. But it's better to keep moving than to stay in one place and doing nothing.

"Find people, get a call, catch a ride, then I'm in the all clear." Colin said to himself, making a mental plan.

"MERlin!" Arthur shouted out to the wilderness. He was annoyed, not worried. Certainly not worried, this was merlin he was talking about. The 'Knights of the Round Table', as Gwaine insists on calling his most trusted knights, Merlin and he were out in the forest training, not that far away from Camelot. Why were they training in a forest instead of a perfectly good training ground for the Knights of Camelot? Because newbie, wannabie noblemen (nobleboys Arthur called them) were there currently being seen over by Sir Owen, in trials for becoming a knight.

So, this band of merry men were hiding, so to speak.

Better than being asked the same question over and over again by kids. _Hi, my names such and such, you're a knight, right? Do you think I could be one too?_ Honestly, no one cares kid.

So, back to the present, Arthur shouted out his frie- manservants name. It's been a full 10 minutes since he had gone to retrieve an arrow that he shot, and still hasn't come back yet.

"Do you want me to look for him sire?" Sir Elyan offered. Arthur was about to accept that offer when Leon answered.

"No need, I think I hear him now."

Leon was right, he could hear Merlin's voice, it was coming closer and closer. Arthur let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"-ou'd think she'd teleport me someone nice, but nOoooo00o, I'm in a muddy bush. These are new boots dammit." Yup, it was definitely merlin, talking to himself once again. Wait, teleport?

Now Arthur was worried, he started heading swiftly to Merlin, teleportation was magical. He noticed that the knights must have caught onto this fact too because they were right behind him.

They turned past a relatively thick bush to meet merlin, hands on the hilts of their swords and ready to help their friend. But when they caught sight of him they stood there, staring at his strange attire, the box thingy strapped around his neck, and the mannerism of the man, as he stared right back at them – jaw to the ground shocked.

"Merlin, mate, are you ok?" Gwaine asked cautiously, looking around him and his friends.

Merlin looked incredulously at Gwaine, made some sounds that could be taken as words if one really tried, then promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the favs and follows! If you were wondering i'm uploading every friday, buuuut i'm only having about 5 chapters.**

 **Just quickly, le DISCLAIMER: i don't own Merlin, or Dr WHOSE... i dont really own anything.**

Gaius was having a very lovely day so far. It was sunny, there hadn't been any major issues around Camelot, everybody was calm. It was peaceful. His daily rounds were done quickly, so he had time to take a stroll through the ever busy and blooming markets, meeting some of his old friends along the way. Alissa, the old baker woman that he had helped out a few weeks ago, had seen him and offered some of her finest berry-buns to him, as a thank you. He graciously accepted the offer and made his way home. Along the way devouring one of the buns. Once he got home, he rested a towel over his still warm gift, then he was set to start making a batch of tinctures and medicine. It didn't take him very long. Around about now was when people started to come knocking on the Court Physicians door asking for help, sometimes major, sometimes a scratched knee of a noble child, but none such had come yet. He supposed he should be happy, that meant nobody was sick or hurting. But that also meant he had to eat all of these berry-buns by himself, oh dear.

So, he sat in his favourite seat and read, enjoying the peace and quiet. Well, at least for a little bit. Something always happens in the city of Camelot.

His door was banged wide open, making him jump, and in stepped the King with an unconscious merlin slouched in his arms. Gaius was on his feet in a second, or two – he was getting old, and gestured toward the table telling his King to put his ward on the table. He saw that Arthurs knights had entered the room as well, worried expressions on their faces for their friend.

"What happen?" he asked, checking Merlin over. From what his trained eyes could see Merlin fainted.

"Merlin fainted," Arthur repeated his thoughts, ahh he was correct once again, "I asked him to fetch an arrow, ten minutes later he came back, looking like 'this', then fainted." He gestured to Merlins strange clothes. "Something's not right Gaius."

Gaius nodded, he too didn't like this feeling, the feeling of something off. His fabric of his blue shirt was far too soft to be real, as well as that scarf he insists on wearing, which was different as well. For some reason, his hair was longer, just a tad, and … styled? That was very peculiar for Gaius. Very strange indeed. But what was really confusing was what was around his neck, the black box that was shaped weird. It had a purpose, Gaius was certain of that fact, otherwise Merlin wouldn't have had it on him. But still, Gaius didn't know what.

"What's this?" He asked, carefully pulling the strap up past Merlins head, and taking hold of the object. He studied it closely. On one side was a circle, and on the other was a black window of some sort. Plus, the numerous levers on the top of the object.

"We were going to ask you exactly that, there's stuff in his trousers too, the small bags. Gaius, before merlin fainted he… he mentioned teleportation." Elyan informed. Gaius wasn't very shocked, he knew his ward would do something as stupid as teleporting near the king, it probably took a lot out of him. Gaius guessed that was the reason for his wards unconsciousness. He took the 'stuff' from the obviously purposely made holes in his trousers and set in as carefully as possible on the table behind him, along with the 'black box'.

"He mentioned a lady was the one who teleported him, do you think it was… you know who?" Arthur whispered the last part. It was common knowledge that the king was sensitive about his half-sister. Even though, he battled through a great deal of fighting 3 months ago, between him and Morgana. Arthur said he had stuck a fatal blow to the witch before she fled, which merlin had backed up. After the details of Morgana's wound, Gaius doubted they would be seeing much of her for a very long time. But, he could be wrong. There was a chance that Morgana had somehow found a way to heal a wound that great in such a short amount of time and regain the amount of power it would take for her to actually perform the spell to do such. Although Gaius really did doubt that.

"That is a possibility, sire. But its best that we ask Merlin before we take action." Gaius said, using his knowledge and wisdom to decide what would happen.

"Of course, Gaius. Thank you. How long would it take for him to wake up?" Arthur asked, and Gaius was going to answer, until there was a loud groan from the man in question.

"MERLIN!", everyone in the room say at once.

* * *

Colin groaned, the pounding in his head felt like it was destroying brain cells, probably was. He heard people talking, and collectively say his former birth name, but decided to ignore that for now. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, and tried to drift back to sleep. Until someone shook him.

 _Bradley, not again_. He thought to himself. "Five more minutes, Bradley, what even are you? An insomniac? Don't you sleep. You know what, go to sleep and tell Angel we aren't leaving the house today, I have the biggest headache." Colin said, not once opening his eyes, and turned over, trying to get comfortable on the rock-hard bed.

"MERLIN! What on earth are you talking about? Oh, no Gaius, I think he hit his head." A voice said. That wasn't Bradley. But he recognised the voice. Wait, Gaius?

"Gaius!?" Colin shouted, sitting straight up. It was a little too fast and he immediately felt dizzy. A glass of water was handed to him. Well, at first he thought it was a glass, but it turned out to be a metal cup. He drank it plentifully, not wasting a drop. Water was really helping his head, no matter how strange it tasted. After he was done he handed it back to the person. He looked around the room. What. Is. Going. On.

His friends, his king, his knights, his godfather. They were all there, looking at him, with concerned faces, even Percival. Percival! Colin remembered him! Aw this was great! They had returned, finally.

Colin's smile suddenly sunk. But… wait. They had armour on. This room, it was in Camelot. No. no, no, no. this was wrong.

"Merlin? My boy, are you alright? What happen?" Gaius asked. His Gaius, he was like a father to Colin. He felt like crying, the last time he saw him was when he was next to Gaius' deathbed. But, Gaius was here, now, looking awfully worried. That's when Colin realised he hadn't answered.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Gaius. Everything's ok now." He said. A sigh of relief could be heard next to him. Colin turned, and there he was, his king. King Arthur Pendragon, legendary King of Camelot, Once and future King of Albion, lover of Queen Guinevere Pendragon. He was there, standing right next to him. Tears started to form in Colin's eyes. He had found him, he found Arthur. Without warning, Colin launched himself at Arthur, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Ahhhh, should we leave the room or…" Gwaine teased, smirk planted on his face. Gwaine! One of Colin's best friends.

"Shut your mouth, Gwaine. Merlin, it's good to see you too and everything, but can you let me go?" Arthur (!) said, looking down at his manservant. He obliged, of course, looking rather embarrassed about himself for hugging the king. "Now, tell us what happened. And why you're wearing such absurd clothing."

Colin looked down at himself. This wasn't a dream. Well, it could be a dream, a very, very detailed and realistic dream. But he doubted that. He was still wearing his clothes from this morning. Wait, oh no. that funny-looking-lady. She must have done this! Everything suddenly clicked for Colin, it all made sense now! Wait, his tech, if what he was thinking actually happened, then he couldn't lose any of his stuff. He slid off the table - really table? Didn't they have any beds? – and patted himself down. Nothing. He looked around the room desperately.

"We're my camera? And my wallet? Gaius?" he asked the physician, giving him a pleading look. Colin knew, if he had _actually_ time travelled, _Doctor Who_ 'd the hell back to Camelot, then his 2016 belongings – if any were lost – could be found by archaeologists in the future. He had-has-will have a friend who was one, and Colin knew how curious they could be. Always needing to found out everything about the past.

Gaius walked calmly over to a table that possessed his stuff. Oh, thank god… goddess? Anyway, he found his stuff. While looking though the small pile just to make sure, Leon – actual Leon – asked, "what is all that, merlin?" Oh, how Colin had missed that name.

"Just stuff, it doesn't really matter, it's not important." Colin started, default lying. The others caught on though.

"Merlin, we know." Arthur said, suddenly very serious. That caught Colin off guard. Arthur knew? Knew what? Knew about his magic? No, that wasn't right, Arthur didn't know that Colin, merlin, whichever name, had magic. By the looks of it, it hadn't happened yet. Before he could stop himself and actually think about how drastic the situation was, he blurted out –

"You know that I time-travelled?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank-you again for all the favs and follows ;) I definitely know where i'm going with story, i'm not that good with intense battles so i'm not doing that (sorry if you were hoping for it), but i do have something in mind._**

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid Colin! Of course, Arthur wouldn't know I time-travelled, he probably has never heard of it._ Colin cursed himself in his mind. The room was silent. Colin knew he made a mistake, and he was trying desperately to think up an excuse, but how the _hell_ do you cover this up?

"No… I was talking about Morgana." Arthur said slowly, squinting his eyes and furrowing his brow, "What do you mean you ' _time-travelled'_?"

"Did I say time-travelled? Ha-ha, no, said… something else that just sounds close to the words _time-travelled_." Colin laughed nervously, he could already tell that that was the worst lie he had ever made, and his friends were definitely not going to believe it for a second. Colin smiled his infamous grin, hoping to 'cute' himself out of trouble. But no, that never works for him – well it did in the future once but never in Camelot – and cue the suspicious looks.

"Merlin, mate, explain." Gwaine said, making an obvious move to stand in front of the door. Colin remembers Gwaine, he trusted merlin and would do anything for him, but now that Colin has mentioned travelling through time, has different clothes on and probably a slightly different accent, Colin wouldn't be so sure that Gwaine trusted him fully.

Colin looked around the room, the only person he could think of to get him out of this was Gaius.

"It's a, ah, long story." Colin said, truthfully. Because it was. He turned to Gaius with a pleading look, though he just looked back with… the _eyebrow._ For a moment there Colin wasn't sure that Gaius would help him, but suddenly he walked over to the book case, looking for something, hopefully to help Colin.

"Are you even Merlin?" Arthur asked, standing to his full height and resting a hand on his sword. _Oh no, this isn't going wel_ l, Colin thought. He put his hands up in surrender, trying his best not to look threatening.

"No, I'm Merlin. I'm definitely me. It really is a long story." Colin explained, using drastic hand gestures to explain.

"I believe this should help the situation, Sire." Gaius had finally found the right book he was looking for, and dropped it on the table Colin was just on.

Arthur didn't like the fact Merlin said teleportation, now he was saying something about travelling through time? That was either complete nonsense or magic. Though he couldn't be sure, he trusts Merlin with his life, so he couldn't see why he would be lying. (A/N L)

Though Arthur did know one thing, Merlin's appearance. It was strange, he's repeated that to himself many times but that seems to be the only thing he knows, so he sticks with the information he has until more information arises. And some did. Gaius, his trusty know it all, thumped a thin old book on the table. It was small, had a brown cover and looked completely worthless, but still had the vibe that it held some of that vital information Arthur was looking for.

"I don't have much on the subject of time, in fact this is all I have. It is a very confusing and complex topic to study, and not much information is on it, except for, of course, how to 'tell it'. But, from what I remember, theoreticians believe that there is a way to travel directly back and forth through time itself, scientifically." Gaius clarified, though Arthur had to stop the old man at that.

"So, it's not magic?" He asked, just to make sure. He heard his knights behind him, sometimes shuffling around, not used to doing nothing. For now, they were spectators, waiting for the right moment to make a comment.

Arthur was expecting Gaius to answer his question, knowing that he had the books and research at hand that was decipherable to his eyes, but wasn't expecting Merlin of all people to answer.

"No! No magic what-so-ever. No, you see, 'time-travel' as I said before, which is totally not what I said, would need the fundamentals of the space-time continuum for it all to be possible. All that shizzle is confusing yes, for the untrained mind *cough* *cough *, but the easiest way to explain time-travel itself is it's like a big ball of wibbly wobbly time wimey… stuff." Merlin said, again with the hand movements – though this time as if they were circling an invisible ball -, as if it was rehearsed. He giggled, then laughed wide and loud, looking like he didn't care what anybody thought of him.

"Merlin, I don't understand what you just said," Sir Leon inquired, "but it seems that there is nothing to be of concern here, Sire, if you would please excuse me, I shall go help supervise the recruits."

Arthur nodded, and then at Elyan and Percival, and let them go. Each giving him a small but polite bow, they left the room and headed off to the training grounds. It was about time that they were to return to the noble boys to help with their training, and Merlin was still giggling to himself for some reason although trying to regain his sanity.

"Alright, so you time-travelled, that's ok by me Merlin, as long as you get my armour cleaned, the dogs walked, my horse brushed, and a bath ready for me when I'm finished training these idiot boys. Come along, Sir Gwaine." Arthur was content with whatever the time travel thing inquired, as long as no magic was involved he honestly didn't care. Besides, Merlin looks as young as he was when Arthur last saw him, so if he really did get sent to the past, then it would have been relatively not that far into the future.

"I think I'll stay here for a little bit, Princess, just to make sure Merlin is ok." Gwaine said, then flicked his hair from his eyes. "You go on ahead."

"You're not thinking of skipping yet another training schedule, are you?" Arthur asked acquiescingly, already at the door.

"No! of course not, I wouldn't think of such a thing."

Colin could breath, Arthur was gone. Gone insane, how could he just take it so lightly? No further questioning, no 'that makes no sense, it has to be magic'. He just got up and walked out of the room. And the knights! They left before their king! Were they not supposed to protect him from the possible threat that was Colin? Ok, sure, Colin wasn't the most frightful guy around, but all this felt a little magicey to him. Of course, there was no doubt in his mind that the sudden turn of events that sent him back in time was produced through magic.

Colin had to think of a plan, think things through behind taking action, because just one slip up (such as 2 minutes ago,) could have disastrous effects. He's seen this on TV. You step on a butterfly and the queen of England could die, you never know! But he's also heard of people creating holes in time when one travelled through it. That could also be bad.

But, it also could be his way back to the future. Ha-ha, back to the future… anyway, he had people, Gaius – Colin was sure that Gaius could help in some way, shape or form – and Kilgharrah – though he wasn't so sure that he would be able to understand the old dragons riddles anymore, he could still try.

Or maybe he shouldn't. this was a chance for Colin to change the future, save Arthur at Camlann, stop all the bad from happening before it even happened, he could raise Albion and magic could be free in Camelot. His destiny could be achieved, here in his time, like it was supposed to be. He knew there would be consequences, but really, what did he have to lose? He's been through this before. He could make things right.

Colin had the making of a plan, research on rips in time, get Gaius to help, then call 'gharrah. Save the future. Bam! Things were going smoothly in Colin's brain, but not in reality.

"Merlin? Hello? Anyone in there?" Gwaine asked, waving his hand in front of Colin's face. It seemed like Gwaine was still in the room, Colin didn't even notice.

"No, sorry, what did you say?" He inquired. Gwaine was a pretty fun guy, he probably wanted to invite him to the pub or something, wait not pub, what did they call it in the dark ages again? Oh! Taverns, like a motel pub, a potel. No, worst name.

"I said, if you did time travel, it must've been a somewhat long time into the future, because this stuff is out of our time." Woah, Colin wasn't expecting that. Gwaine picked up the Taser gun, "I mean look at this thing! It looks like someone tried to stack triangles then coat it with some sort of metal." Gwaine continued to wave the potentially dangerous weapon around as he talked, making Colin nervous.

"Careful with that! It's not a toy." Colin scolded, snatching the gun away, then positioning it back into his back pocket. He saw Gwaine try and go for some of the other things, so he quickly slapped his hand and started on equipping himself up with his future things. "Yes, I know I should probably be hiding the fact that I'm indeed from the future, you're right Gwaine, quite far into the future, but I could do some good in this bad world if I use my knowledge to stop events from happening – are you even listening?"

It was Colin's turn to find a friend ignoring him, Gwaine was patting his arm sleeve, apparently mesmerised by the softness of his shirt.

"Yes, an arm. Very good Gwaine, and these are my hands." Colin said, wiggling his fingers right in Gwaine's face. When Gwaine didn't stop, Colin decided that enough was enough. "It's called Cotton. It's from the future. Just like me. Remember?"

"Ah, true, but only a couple weeks, right?"

"How long is a 'long time into the future' to you Gwaine?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this came late! School and everything. Now, because of the delay, there's going to be 6 chapters. ANNNNND sorry if Arthur sounds a bit OOC in this chapter. I'm not sorry for Merlin being OOC though, that was on purpose. HOOHA!**

Colin thought research would be much easier than this. In his future, if he needed to know anything it was easily found. Google will be one his favourite inventions made by people. Or is... he is still having trouble with his tenses.

He groaned, closing the one book he had on time, and got up from the table. Gaius was out for the day, something about tending to various nobles sprained wrists and ankles (no doubt from training yesterday). So, Colin had his guardian's room to himself, or more precisely, his guardian's library. But nothing's never easy for poor Colin. It turns out that Gaius doesn't have every book in this time, which only meant one thing.

Colin had to go into the Royal Library. ooooh library, so scary, one might mock. But the truth was just that, the Royal Library was dark, unguarded and the perfect place for ghosts to be hiding.

Colin had met some ghosts while he was waiting for Arthur to return, and unlike the ones he had somewhat met in Camelot, most were peaceful and were just happy that someone could see them. That doesn't mean Colin couldn't still be afraid of them.

So, with the Library in mind, he grabbed his stuff and left.

On his way, he admired the scenery, letting his photographer self fly. The halls were lit by the sunshine outside, fraying in through the windows. The stone walls were neatly chiseled and decorated by the occasional ornament, flowers or Camelot Flag. Everything about the place was suddenly so surreal to Colin.

He tried, he really did try, but he couldn't help himself. Lifting his camera to eye level, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked through the lens. Huh, he thought, that statue wasn't there before. He shrugged it off and took the shot. The camera made a rather loud *click* that echoed through the halls. He immediately looked down to view his capture.

"Ah, what was that noise?" someone said.

Oh, that wasn't a statue, Colin thought as he looked up at Arthur walking towards him. He was wearing a shirt and pants that must have been uncomfortable and had his sword strapped to his hip, making it all look natural. Even the scowl on his face looked natural.

"Ahhh..."

"Never mind that, Merlin, mind telling me where you were this morning? I had to call for another servant to assist me." He said, crossing his arms and stood directly in front of Colin. Oh, that's right, Colin uses to do chores for Arthur, he was surprised he had almost forgotten this has he now remembers his hate for the job. That's what 800 years does to a person's memory.

"Right, sorry. I was researching the concept of time, but I found nothing so now I'm heading to the Library." He explained, dropping his camera back to his chest. He was surprised to see Arthur nod.

"I see, so you're heading to the dungeons, that's an awfully dangerous place in Camelot, Merlin. I shall accompany you." Arthur started pulling Colin's arm towards the Library, and maybe away from the dungeons.

"No, you misheard me, I said I'm going to the Library. You know, books?" Colin tried to explain. Arthur just nodded again and continued to drag him off to who knows where.

Arthur wasn't actually taking him to the dungeons, oh no. He needed an excuse to get out of training with the noble boys again today, so accompanying Merlin to one of the most dangerous places in the Castle of Camelot was have to suffice.

Merlin was still in his clothes from yesterday, which was strange from his usual red and blue tunic and scarf thing he insists on wearing. Arthur chose to ignore it now, it was becoming a normal for Merlin. He knew that Merlin had no idea where he was taking him, but chose to use this instance to humour himself.

Arthur and Merlin reached the old oak door of the Library.

"Why did you take me to the dungeons, my King." he said in his usual sarcastic manner.

Arthur clapped his shoulder, "Now you're getting it, Merlin." And pushed the door open and walked inside, having to pull Merlin with him. Merlin looked baffled for a moment, then went straight to Geoffrey of Monmouth - which was absurd in Arthurs opinion.

Arthur didn't bother listening to their conversation, it would be about books and reading and whatnot, such activities were not in his interest. instead, he took to exploring the library, it was much more... he couldn't explain it. When he was a child, he would adventure into here and hide as his serving maids searched for him. He had such great times, he couldn't believe he had forgotten those memories before he came here.

Merlin was on the move again, reaching for his black, thin, rectangular shaped... thing, and walking down the aisles. Arthur followed him of course, this was better than whiny noble know-it-alls. Merlin was taking long strands, keeping a fast pace, determined to get to his book no doubt. What a book-worm.

It didn't take very long for his manservant to finally stop, this was still a library, however endless it seemed.

"Arthur... this is science. I click a button and light comes out - because of wonderful, amazing science. Understand?" Merlin asked slowly, speaking to Arthur as his he was a young child. Of course, he knows science.

Arthur crossed his arms and scowled, "Talk to me like a child and I'll start treating you like one, Merlin."

Merlin just nodded along, mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like 'I bet he's really into science these days' - to which Arthur was confused about - and started playing with his black, thin, rectangular shaped... thing. Suddenly, a white light came from the top of Merlin's small contraption, making Arthur jump.

Merlin giggled, because he's a girl, and started shining his small science torch at the books, being able to read the names much clearer without the flickering light the candle produced. Arthur huffed, annoyed by how stupid a simple block of whatever that small torch was could be.

"What is it?" He asked, bored by the quietness all of a sudden.

"Mmh?"

"That small torch, what is it? What kind of science?" Arthur knew he regretted asking the question as he asked it, he couldn't care less about science, he just didn't like when somebody knows more about something than he did.

"Oh, it's called a phone. The science behind it would be tela-communication, or I suppose Electronic Engineering science. I don't exactly know, I didn't make 'em." Merlin explained, with some words that he probably made up to make himself look smart. Arthur snorted, taking this information as another of one of Merlin's strange quirks.

"AHA! Found you. You can't hide from me, I have the power of science and the internet by my side. ooh, I miss the internet, I need to see a puppy right now, I'm feeling too damn manly." He babbled on as he got his book and walked over to the wooden chair on the end of the bookcase.

It was suddenly becoming all clear to Arthur now, Is servant was going insane.

"You might as well leave, I'm gonna be here for a while. You know, research. hopefully, this gives me info on time, if not then in quittin'" Merlin was definitely telling the truth, Arthur was not going to stay in a Library for too long. No matter how badly he wanted out of little boy training.

He grumbled,"Fine, I expect you at my quarters by low noon."

Merlin hummed a reply, which Arthur was most certainly sure that meant he didn't here Arthur, then he left. Perhaps he could find his knights and create a fake emergency. how low he was prepared to go to get out of idiotic little boys fighting was astonishing.

Nothing.

Not even a hint to time-travel. Or even how time works. Though he shouldn't be so surprised, this was 800 years ago until google would be invented.

That meant Colin only had one more source, one more blink of hope left to understanding what to do. Mushu...

No, Kilgharrah. The old, majestic creature had some tricks up his sleeve... or scales. Never a dull day with him around, in his 800 years he spent a rather long time with 'Gharrah. So, he had formed a stronger bond and understanding of the dragon. He hoped that his millennia old friend would no fail him.

Colin, having a high regard for books, carefully but quickly returned the book back to its rightful place then started running. He had places to be, people to meet. Or meet again. Or had already met but just not this him. Or will meet in the future. Or... ugh, tenses are beginning to become a problem for Colin. Nevertheless, he kept running and getting lost, yes, but running out of Camelot to... a place.

He didn't specifically remember the details of the field he called 'Gharrah to, but he knew it was away from Camelot, circular, and had grass.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**No excuses for being late... very late :) But, at least I'm better at writing now, over my break I did a lot of practicing. I hope it shows!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

Leon loves being a knight; he loved the respect and loyalty to his king, his comrades, the early hours and late nights, and the aches and pains that come complimentary with the job. He didn't see it as such, a job would mean working for the sole purpose of coin, wealth. He saw it, whatever knighthood was, as a duty to the people and his king. He took what he did very seriously too, and that obviously showed because he was one of King Arthur's most trusted knights and people would say so as he passed by – "Look, ma, a knight of the round table!". Being so, you would think he would have harder tasks and more work to do, confidential things and unique responsibilities, but no. He was currently distracting the officials that organized the new surge of young knights (an annual event that would happen all sennight) for Arthur.

Most knights tend to abscond from this event, the adolescents tend to be uptight and snotty, even though some were decent. Arthur was not exempt from this category of knights, and he asked Leon to make a scene, so he could go.

"-nd wher' is h' highness? I'es believe dhat dhis group of 'uong men are most fit for 'im and youse 'ights." It was almost complete malarkey that came out of the oversized, pinheaded man's mouth. He gestured to a group of boys behind him, most were like younger copies of himself. Brutes of children, yes physically they would be great knights, but they had smug grins and greedy eyes, not knightly qualities.

"King Arthur, unfortunately, cannot join us this morrow, and the end of this day is nearing. But thank you, kind nobleman, more assisting. Your efforts will not go ignored." Leon said, semi-truthfully. Arthur did have to leave, just not for any important or life-threatening reason, the day was ending (it was almost late noon), and the man's efforts weren't ignored- Leon just acknowledged it. The man smiled, his teeth were uncared for, and walked away, pushing the boys with him so they could flank him. As if that would make him look more powerful, or whatever demeanor he was trying to portray.

The fields were slowing being packed up for the day, people were leaving, and servants were cleaning. He took it as a sign to depart too, better now than later. He thought about the other knights, his close friends actually, and what they were doing. Arthur was probably with Merlin, in his quarters conversing with his manservant. They were friends, nobody except Arthur was denying it. Gwaine could be at the tavern with Percival, moping around the stalls and gawking opening at women, or perhaps trying to sliver Merlin out of work. Any one of those ideas could be possible, even in the same period of time. Percival, if not with Gwaine, would probably be at home. Now that he thinks of it, Percival was talking about a girl the other night, a fair Blanchefleur, he called her the most skilled and smart witted girl he'd ever met. Leon would have to ask about the matter the next time he sees Percival, or perhaps when all of the knights are together to have some friendly banter. Elyan was probably with Guinevere, the pair had a tradition of having a share of wine together to talk about their day. The siblings had, on occasion, invited others along. Leon had to admit, it was a calming thing to do, and to be invited was always an honor. If Lancelot were here, well, Leon supposed he would never know.

Rounding the stairs to the Armoury, Leon's thoughts suddenly turned to Merlin. Yesterday he had appeared wearing strange garments and with seemingly useless implements, saying things about time-travel and teleportation! It honestly wasn't the weirdest thing that has happened around Camelot, so Leon had gone with it. Sire seemed fine with it, sure, but just in case he would have to keep his eyes open. Investigate it more. In any case, he should pack away any access weapons and armor he had on him for now.

"Merlin, it has been some time since you last called for me. And I see something has changed… am I correct?"

It wasn't the exact clearing that Colin had the tradition of calling 'Gharrah in, at least he didn't remember it looking like this, but it worked all the same. The overgrown lizard was actually smaller than he remembered, but he had grown in the time he spent with the immortal, so he supposed it was to be expected. Colin nodded before speaking had to decide if he should risk taking a photo or not.

"I had a little… mishap. *snap* Kilgharrah, I don't know how to tell you this, but I've time-traveled. From the future. Now, before you say anything, not my fault! Some creepy old lady pulled me into a corner and said some insane things, before blinding me. Well, I suppose that was the teleportation happening, but still. Not my fault, don't need the lecture." Colin scrambled to make his point, all the while the salamander was looking amused.

"I know, Merlin. You may be calm. Time is a fickle thing, and shouldn't be taken likely," Colin mumbled that he knew this already, "but, there is a way to tell if you actually have time-travelled. Time doesn't like to be played with, it may not have a corporeal body, but it may have sentience. It was a discussion that we Dragons once conversed and theorised about. Whether you are directly in your past is most likely false, since you being here has changed this. There is the possibility that you are in a shadow of your time, or you are making a new time altogether."

Colin saw himself as well educated and smart, because well, hello immortal here. But obviously not in the theory of time, as he hadn't the faintest idea of what 'Gharrah was talking about. "Sorry, shadows? How can I make a new time?"

"Quite easily, as you are probably already in one. The future that you belong to could be locked, of a sort, and would not be about to be accessed again. You've made a new time, a new reality, Merlin." Kilgharrah bent down to be level with Colin's face, which was in shock.

"So, I can't change anything?" He mumbled lowly, looking at his feet. Kilgharrah couldn't see his face, but he guessed he was sad.

"Not for your time, but the time you are in. Yes, you could. I suggest doing so, you have the foreknowledge. "

He was late, of course, Colin knew, his watch said it was 6 pm. Meaning not late noon, just the evening. He hoped Arthur wouldn't shout at him, it wasn't his fault anyway! Actually, he was out because it had to do with him! Colin was going to be putting so much effort into saving Arthur's (and his friends) lives, so the least he could do was not shout. Of course, this was wishful thinking, because as soon as Colin knocked on the door, Arthur was shouting his name. He sighed.

Opening the door slowly, he stuck his head into the room to make sure nothing was going to be thrown at him. Oh, how he loved and hated the nostalgia. "Merlin! What took you so long, I had to take off my armor myself." Arthur whined stoically. Colin smiled and looked down, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Right, sorry Arthur. I forgot you were a complete dollop-head without me." He said, loving the very medieval atmosphere of the room. It was lit up by various candles and the fire roaring in one side of the room, which also gave it heat. The shadows on the walls danced and made the likeness of people and animals – something that would surely play with your mind if you were alone. The architecture in the room was almost obsolete in 2016, you would have to visit old towns – maybe Rome and some places in England to see it. Deciding he liked the harmony of it all, especially with Arthur posing in his chair like it was a throne, his photographer instincts kicked in.

"Arthur, don't move. Stay completely still. Don't even change your facial expression." Colin said seriously, and Arthur immediately did as he was told. He probably thought it was a danger. Arthur looked like he was about to say something, but Colin immediately shushed him. He held onto his camera, hearing the little jingle that played whenever it was turned on, and backpedaled to one end of the room. Colin bent his knees a little, looking adamantly through the lens of the camera. He took a couple of shots, not really minding the darkness of the photos.

Deciding he was done, he sat down next to the now confused looking Arthur, who has since stopped posing for him, "Thanks."

"What on earth was that? And why do you keep making that thing click? It's annoying."

"I told you, a camera. It's from the future, basically, it paints really small and detailed paintings really, really fast." Colin spoke to him like he was a child, which he supposed he was, in contrast with his age. Colin would be the old grandpa and Arthur the fetus. Arthur still looked confused, so he showed him. The light of the camera screen glowed in the darkness of the room. Arthur watched as Colin zoomed in on his figure, mouth wide. It was either shock or amazement, Colin couldn't tell, but he continued. Occasionally he would delete the photos he disliked.

"Stunning. What about your fireless torch? The 'phone' thing?" With childlike curiosity, Arthur took Colin's phone out of his hands and turned on the torch. But with the same childlike mind, he was bored of a torch pretty quickly. So, he handed over the next piece of technology to the King. Colin would rather not keep this secret from his friends. Science wasn't illegal in Camelot, so he couldn't be killed or burnt at the stake. But his magic would still have to be kept secret. Colin was used to it, though. He had 900 years of practice.

Arthur decided that the car keys and remote did nothing, so he handed it back and looked at Colin expectantly. Not many words were shared during this, but he didn't think there needed to be any. Colin stood up a bit, still leaning on the table that he and Arthur shared. Using his right hand, which also was closest to Arthur, he unclipped one of the many secondary safety clips of the taser that clipped onto his jeans' belt loop. Then pulled the taser out of his right front pocket. He was much more hesitant to just hand over this because it was a weapon. A dangerous one, even though didn't kill you, would render a person immobile for at least an hour.

"Arthur," he started, showing him the weapon, "this is called a Taser. It's NOT A TOY. It's purely for self-defense, so I'm not going to give it to you. But know you know."

Arthur snorted and shook his head in disbelief, "There is no way that that _thing_ is a weapon. What are you going to do, through it at your attacker?" He leaned back in his chair and slung an arm to lean on the top of it, opening his torso to Colin. He had a complacent and contented look on his face, his body language screamed 'relaxed'.

"No… I'd push this little button here, then pull this button here, then small arrowheads attached to wires would shoot out towards 'my attacker'," Colin tried to copy Arthurs' voice, "and then I'd pull this button again and electricity would attack their bodies. You know, lightning."

Arthur followed the steps that Colin showed him with his eyes but made an even more confused scrunched up face when he finished.

"How far into the future are you from again?"

 **Thoughts? Opinions? I'd love to hear em!**


End file.
